Birthday Wishes
by gravitysabully
Summary: [One-shot. Some Fax.] It's been a year since Maximum Ride's best friend and boyfriend was called to war. She's been hollow and spiritless since. But can one birthday wish change all that? [Yeah... Summary sucks.]


**I was inspired to write this quick little one-shot after watching AFV's (****_America's Funniest -Home- Videos_****) Military Special. There were a couple about soldiers coming home and I was crying because it was so moving. I've been meaning to write a MR one-shot, and this is what I did. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, this wouldn't be so OOC.**

* * *

"Come on, Max! Just open one present," Angel pleaded. Angel's older sister just shook her head. Angel huffed and crossed her arms, just like Max had done when she was younger.

Maximum Ride stared at Angel with hollow eyes. She had been like this ever since Fang had been deported to Afghanistan. Her best friend and boyfriend: gone. And so had her spirit. It had been about a year since this happened, and Max wasn't any better. Even on her birthday, she sat limply on the couch.

Her closest friends- Iggy and Nudge- stood by her. They looked at her worriedly. Max hadn't eaten any of her mom's cookies. None. This wasn't good.

"Should we bring it out now?" Iggy whispered.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I mean, she'll love it. Possibly. But she might go into shock, which means we'll have to bring her to the hospital, and you know how much she hates that hospital smell. I hate it too. That much chemicals cannot be good for your brain!" she answered.

"But it's also the only present she really wants."

"That's true..." For once, Nudge didn't go into a huge monologue. Iggy took this as a sign that he should go bring in his present.

"Hey, Max!" he said. Max looked at him blankly. _I doubt she'll look like that after my gift,_ he thought. "I got a present that I think that you'll love!"

Without waiting for a response, the pyro darted out of the room and lugged a huge brown box into the room. The box was a large square cube, but a human would be very uncomfortable in it.

"Iggy, I don't want to open any presents," she explained tiredly.

"This one you might regret not opening." He sent a look over at Nudge. The chatterbox grabbed the video camera sitting on a table near her and began recording.

"I didn't want anything this year," Max grumbled. She still sat on the couch.

"I'm sure you'll love this present."

With a huff, the great Maximum Ride lifted herself off the couch and shuffled over to the box. She gave Iggy a curious look with her broken eyes, but he remained as emotionless as Fang. Max dubiously opened the box and gasped at was inside.

A mess of black hair and camouflage clothing was inside the large cardboard box. The person started to sit up, a small half-smile coming onto his face. Silent tears were streaming down Max's face.

"Fang...?" she whispered. He nodded and she threw her arms around him, sobbing. He patted her back soothingly as she cried.

"I won't leave you again. I promise," he whispered into her ear. This made her pull away from him.

"You better not," she said loudly with malice in her voice. He laughed a little bit before hugging her again.

"I told you it was a good idea," Iggy commented once he returned to his spot next to Nudge.

"I never doubted you on it," Nudge said. Her gaze was set on the reuniting couple.

"Happy Birthday, Maximum Ride," Fang said after a good half hour of crying and hugging.

"It is a happy one," Max agreed, settling herself into his arms.

_Iggy was right,_ she thought, _I did want to open that present. I wanted what_ _was inside. That was my only birthday wish._

* * *

**So****_, _****yeah. Just a quick little thing I wrote. I hope it wasn't too OOC, like a lot of my stuff... Anyway, if you liked it, review! If you hated it, review! If you have any suggestions, review! If you LOVED it, review! I guess you got the idea... I hope I'll update some of my other stories soon and I'm thinking of writing a cliche MR GOES TO HIGH SCHOOL fanfic. Tell me if you guys want me to do that! **

**Goodbye lovely readers,**

**Kato**


End file.
